Talk:Shadow Sanctuary
A more less conditional Feigned Neutrality me thinks. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:39, 15 June 2007 (CDT) well yeah, bring signet of malice along with jagged strike.--76.174.118.57 20:51, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Plague touch would work well with this skill. Rcollins779x 21:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Also works great on a dervish with Extend Enchantments + sand shards. Rcollins779x 21:50, 15 June 2007 (CDT) : Totally, this just made my Dervish wet himself >:3 MasterSaji 22:19, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I'm thinking use on a caster, personally. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:50, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah same here. Though this is still sexy on an Assassin. --NYC Elite 22:51, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Isn't there a skill with rits that gives u immunity to blindedness? Woefpoef 04:12, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Sight Beyond Sight? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Contagion, but then +40 armor are wasted against melee Nemren 04:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) : the 30 second recharge on this isn't to usefull but perhaps you could work something out with Deadly Paradox and Contagion but even then you'll have 5.25 seconds of no blinding the enemies... --Marth Reynolds 04:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::...Feigned Neutrality is 25 seconds. -- Nova -- ( ) 07:29, 16 June 2007 (CDT) u never c them in pve but it would be good on an IW Dstroyer 666 08:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Couldn't you use this on a /A? Could be useful for squishy casters. Sirocco 20:00, 16 June 2007 (CDT) This skill is garbage on a caster, or have you forgotten the uber leet damage that wands and staves can shell out? DancingZombies 02:51, 18 June 2007 (CDT) MOP + Barbs + 12 curses + Wand + Flurry = GG Shadow sanctuary monks. Teh N/W bosses are unbeatable [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:53, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :WTF does wand and staff damage have to do with a defensive skill Zombie? Sirocco 09:46, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's just proof that sarcasim doesn't work over the intarnets. Explaination, Zombie was making a joke about how "bad" it is to be blind when you're a Elementalist. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:53, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :: Too bad MoP and Barbs do not trigger on wand hits. They don't even trigger on swords or spears with elemental hilt or heads. This is like the only other skill the only other skill that causes blindness along with Sig of midnight. Ne1 has to waste an elite slot to use sand shards now, w00t!--Relyk 17:19, 7 July 2007 (CDT) This vs. Feigned Neutrality At first I thought this was pointless because feigned Neutrality adds +80 armor and has a shorter recharge. This also needs a bit of rank to even be on par to the recharge. Sure you could attack, but you are blinded. Then it occurred to me, You don't need to spend any attribute points to get the maximum bonus out of this skill, whereas to make feigned neutrality useful you need a few points in an attribute. I think many of these skills are powerful because you can use them without any attribute points. Kelvin Greyheart 07:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :One more point. You can still use skills and attack while this is up, whereas with FN, it'll end if you attack or use a skill. This one's just begging for a nifty combo to remove the Blind, and keep attacking. FN's biggest drawback isn't the "can't attack" part, it's the "can't use skills" part. Most people who need that much regen don't want to keep fighting; but they might want to use a skill. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:42, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Even easier, use it with a caster class, then who cares for blindness? --Ckal Ktak 08:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::If you played a spirits strength rt/a you would probably be wetting yourself, between this, sight beyond sight and critical agility. Hell they've even got a boost to vital's duration... Phool 10:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Honestly, this skill is pretty great no matter how you look at it. Blind isn't terribly hard to remove, and, on a Monk (or any other caster), since you don't care about blind, and, since you don't have to spend Attribute Points, this is essentially free Regen/Armor which is quite nice. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 19:09, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::These skills are seriously overpowered :). Nerf. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: You have no idea why these skills even exist.. or why balancing happens. — Skuld 19:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'm sorry Readem, but again we get to the point where we must say, "I don't think the AI's are going to be complaining too much..." These skills are PvE only, so there're no players who can honestly protest them for being this (for the most part) highly powered. The only ones who will are jealous PvP-only players who wonder why PvE people are suddenly getting attention. --69.143.6.8 23:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Actually, I'm a PvPer, and I'm very very happy about these uber-overpowered skills even though I will never use them. Now, if anyone comes to a PvP forum complaining about PvP balances affecting them, I have a very valid reason to punch them in the face and bury their body somewhere. --67.76.90.215 10:55, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::: I'm not sure what the above comment has to do with anything. PvP skill balances affect all facets of the game, hence PvE users have legitimate gripes about PvP balances. The addition of PvE only skills does not affect PvP, so I don't see how PvPers can complain about this one. 203.59.34.50 22:48, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::You see, there is a difference between Imba and a good skill. Making PvE easier then it already is, was dumb. These skills are going to get nerfed whether you like it, or not. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:37, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Wouldn't call this skill imbalanced, you have blind as a drawback, has a 20 sec downtime, +9 regen requires faction title to be maxed, the armor boost is nice but isn't at feigned neutrality levels (not to mention that armor stacking from skills is now capped) and it's an enchantment so can be stripped/shattered. Yeah, you can use it on a caster without the blind drawback, but arguably you shouldn't be taking all that much damage in the back line. If this skill was imbalanced/overpowered, this skill would be pretty much mandatory on every sin primary/secondary skill bar. I don't think that's the case. 203.59.34.50 22:48, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Good running skill. ::::::::::To Phool's comment that's not so great because as far as I can tell ss skills are only for prime class+it would only last 4 seconds+ can you hit a crit with a rit that fast and get a crit? Anyways at rank 5 your regen becomes that of FN and +you can just add mending touch to remove blind and get a quick heal and then you can add a rez skill like rebirth. and you need 15 shadow arts for FN to last as long as shadow sanctuary.~Nittle Grasper :::::::::::At the time Phool posted that, Critical Agility hadn't been nerfed yet... Sunspear and Kurz/Lux skills are for any profession, as well (which is why Critical Agility got nerfed). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:38, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Yea I just realized that + I forgot to make my secondary prof sin so I could use it. anyway these two are neck and neck because Shadow is such a good running skill because you can keep using Running Skills unlike FN but then again you have 40 less armor.~Nittle Grasper :(reseting indent) Feigned Neutrality is still just a bit better for some things; the recharge is 5 seconds less, for one thing, and the armor gain is doubled. For my Shadow Form running build, Neutrality is a better choice. But the option to spec 0 points into Shadow Arts and ''still have a nice self-heal can't be ignored; I use Shadow Sanctuary for a build that uses Jagged Strike and Malice Signet, so I can pop on Sanctuary and remove the blind just as quickly. And all those extra points I save from Shadow Arts can go right into the important skills... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:17, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :I use Sanctuary over Neutrality when using a Sliverform farmer. Attacks with the staff still pull monsters into aggro even if they don't hit, which allows me to keep my Sliver Armor target in range while leaving a slot open that would otherwise go to Grasping Earth.Lord Twitchiopolis 19:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Progression Can anyone put one in, even if it's blank? --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:18, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Added r12 (10 seconds) Xaphan67 07:11, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Keeping it up You can keep this up 80% of the time with a +20% enchanting mod and Deadly Paradox: i.e. it lasts 12 seconds and has a recharge of 15 :) *drool* [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood]] 11:27, 17 June 2007 (CDT) : If you're gona spend the attribute points into deadly arts in the first place a better option might be Assassin's Promise, although it takes up the elite option but for none primary sins it could be sexy. /points at ele Rcollins779x 20:52, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Deadly Paradox doesn't really need any investment into DA anyways, because you just need it to last long enough to activate this skill. But Promise could be useful (though maybe overkill if you simply use it to recharge this)... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:17, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Monk/runner? I see good use of this for a monk or runner.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya]] (Talk) 11:10, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah this could be good on either, at least if you grind the title. --NYC Elite 15:26, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::What with the new system, which gives you 10,000 towards your title for every 5,000 you put towards your guild, I don't think getting the title will be too hard... all depends how high up the ladder you need to go, I suppose. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:00, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::Buying skills is better than donating to alliance anyways in the long run, at least until you get all of them on all your characters. Anyways, not everyone likes grinding, and the average person has a low or possibly medium title. --NYC Elite 18:01, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::What do you mean?! "buying is better" They are 2 different type of skills as i'm sure you know. If you are refering to buying WITH the faction instead of gold, then they are both the same since both count double for title... so I don't see either way what you meant. Rcollins779x 12:38, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm pretty sure he means buying skills with faction. Either way, increasing allegiance and getting skills gains the double faction for the title, only getting skills has the added bonus of, well, getting skills. With the same bonuses, if the title's all your going for, you might as well unlock every skill for all your characters while you're at it. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:00, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Farming Sand Shards anyone??? Assailant of mordor 17:47, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :I thought that at first actually. Would need a way to stay alive though. Not like you can do 130 Derv. =\ --NYC Elite 19:13, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Derv This works very well on a derv with AoM and Eternal Aura. + 200 health, + 40 armor and some nice regen to boot.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:01, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Except its +100hp. Lord of all tyria 14:08, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::Cheese is thinking of it's old stats. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:54, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::Lest we Forget......The Hobo 17:40, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Didn't Melandru have 150 before? Or was it double nerfed? I forgot. --NYC Elite 17:09, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Double (or triple) nerfed. The Hobo 17:17, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Blindness If it makes you blind, (assuming Condition blind) then why not bring along a remove condition skill and remove the blindness.... - Chrisworld 19:05, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :like it says on the page :P.--Diddy Bow 19:10, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :It's a great skill, with an easy-to-circumvent downside... the only other downside would be that you need to bring condition removal. Then again, being "forced" to use condition removal really isn't a downside... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:43, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Use a rt/a with sight beyond sight. Falafel 15:23, 28 June 2007 (CDT) R/A? Use Oath Shot. Use this. Use Determined Shot. Repeat. It's uses might be limited but I could imagine something going on here. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. :cool idea. You have access to antidote signet/signet of malice to remove the blind as well, though neither class has any handy energy management skills like ether signet which would benefit. That's a lot of skills and time used to recharge non-elite skills, I doubt there's any sin or ranger skills that really benefit that much from being constantly recharged every ~4 seconds. Stuff like dust trap too expensive, stuff like whirling defense manage with oath shot alone, stuff like shadow form elite, far better options for CG. Uh... throw dirt spam? Phool 05:50, 30 June 2007 (CDT) With prot spirit? Just curious, Prot spirit + shadow sanctuary + shield of regen + feigned neutrality = 1/160 damage? lolz though no one's ever going to use that. One damage from meteor shower 72.211.238.37 23:03, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Armor stacking cap means you're only going to get +70 +80 armor, sadly. Still a lot of regen there... albeit, only for a short amount of time. You could alternate these skills too, of course, make for a nice tank-like build... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:07, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::I guess the "save yourself" passes the armor cap o.o 72.211.238.37 23:28, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::Single skills aren't affected by the cap, it's only a restriction on stacking. So two skills adding 15 armor each give a total of 25. If one of the skills breaks the cap on it's own, it's not affected. (otherwise, Feigned Neutrality would be a crappy skill on it's own.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:05, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I assume you meant +80 armour Jioruji, it's +7 Regen for neutrality. --Ckal Ktak 12:11, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Yep, my mistake. Edited. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 13:23, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Blind Duration why was it decreased? If anything, it worked better with the longer duration so you could use it with Plague Sending/Signet/Touch or Contagion. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε''']] 18:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Obviously it was because it made Sand Shards overpowered. -- 18:43, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::But Sand Shards is a terrible gimmick skill that hampers a team's effectiveness if the monks are bots. You can't say Shards is a 'overpowered' skill at all. 00:46, 24 August 2008 (UTC)